Cho and Ewan The Beginings
by Afanen
Summary: This revolves around Cho Min and Ewan MacLeod, both original characters. This chapter revolves around the first time Cho and Ewan meet. There are characters from the movies/TV show in this as well


_**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to any of the Highlander stuff. Between my husband, friends and myself we created the original characters that this story will revolve around. **_

_**Please note that this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Updating may be slow since I am rather picky when I'm writing and will just go with whatever feels right at the time.  
**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slender young Korean woman looks through the window of a New York Antique store. She looks at the address she was given. _This is the right place…_She looks at her watch, 10:30am. Not noticing a sign she tries the door to find it is open. A small chime can be heard throughout the store. A woman that looked to be in her mid 40's walked to the front of the store.

"Welcome to MacLeod's Antiques, is there anything I can do to help?" The younger woman looks at the woman trying to remember if she saw her picture. Not recalling it she just smiles. "Um, I'm actually looking for someone." She pulls out a picture of the person she is looking for and hands it to the other woman. "I was told I could find him here, I've come from Korea just to look for him." The older woman smiles. "I know him very well, he's here visiting right now. Good thing you came today though, he's suppose to be gone sometime tomorrow. Please keep me company in the office while you wait."

The younger woman follows her back to the office and takes a seat trying to stay out of the way of any work that needs to be done. "So, why don't you tell me your name?" "I'm sorry, my name is Cho." "No need to apologize Cho, I'm Rachel." Cho's eyes went wide. "Oh! You're Connor's daughter!" "How did you know that?" Cho pulls her necklace out for Rachel to see. "I've been assigned as Ewan MacLeod's Watcher. I've tried to read as much as I could about him. Again I'm sorry. I hadn't seen a picture of you so I didn't want to say anything odd."

Rachel looks at the clock hanging on the wall. They should be back any minute now. "Well that should just make Ewan's day to know a Watcher is here. I'll warn you now. He doesn't like people coming into his life unless he goes to them first." All Cho could do was smile. "I know, he likes to keep to himself. He also has a daughter about my age named Maria. He owns an antique store in Virginia." Rachel sat down at the desk amazed at how much this young woman already knew about Ewan.

"So it does look like you've done your research on him." The chime from the door can be heard through the store yet again. "Excuse me a moment, I need to check the store" Cho stayed in the office looking at the different items that decorated it. She could hear people talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. A voice startled her. This voice had a refined Scottish accent. Cho turns to look at who the voice belonged to. "Jae...?" Cho shook her heard. "My name is Cho, though I do have an ancestor name Jae." Standing up she shows her necklace. "I have been assigned as your Watcher Ewan MacLeod. I already have an apartment in Virginia and I will be traveling with you when you go back. I believe I also have a room at the same hotel you do here in town."

Ewan's face shows his dislike for this situation. "Maria knows my whereabouts at all times, you assignment to me is pointless." Cho doesn't back down from the brush off he was trying. "Your daughter isn't a Watcher though so it really doesn't matter if she knows where you are. She doesn't have access to the information that I have." Ewan glares at her. "So how much more of my life do you know?!" Cho smiles again. "I know a lot about you. Lets see if I have some of my history correctly shall we? You adopted Maria after her parents died in China. You are currently in a feud with what is it 8 brothers, all immortal like yourself. There are two other immortal MacLeods. One being Connor, the other being Duncan which according to what I've read you aren't too close to because your views are very different from each other. Oh and I believe this is my favorite part. You had a love affair with a young Korean woman by the name of Jae Min."

He turns and walks out of the office, Cho quickly follows. Connor spots Ewan heading for the door. "Ewan going back out already? I thought we could start looking at the items you want to take back with you." He stops and Cho colides into him. He glares at her again. "I'm sorry, I need a drink. I will be back in an hour." Connor can't help the smile that comes across his face. "I'm going to assume you are taking her with you?" Both Cho and Ewan answer at the same time. "Yes" "No". Connor laughs, Cho and Ewan glare at each other. "You aren't coming with me. You should go home." "You aren't leaving me behind, and I will go home when you go home."

Ewan walks out of the store with Cho following him. He walks for a few minutes hoping that she would give up and leave. Giving up he slows his pace and lets her catch up. His thoughts drift to Jae, it had been a long time since he last looked at the one portrait he had of her, but he was sure that Cho and Jae were similiar. "So tell me Cho, what is your last name?" That smile came back to Cho's face. "Min" was the only thing she said. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Min?!


End file.
